


Graverobber

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kind of a corpse bride/Billy Butcherson deal, Monsters in love, anyway, gravediggers, not that Billy isn't sweet, reader lives in the forest alone, really a great place if you wanna get murked by mf jason voorhees but you do you!, slightly more Emily bc he's incredibly sweet, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: The forest was your calling, your home. You built your house yourself, smackdab in the middle, by a warm stream.It was a cold, autumn night when you heard it. Whispering outside your window.





	Graverobber

**Author's Note:**

> The Devil works hard but I work harder smh. I'm keeping this up! I've even been considering writing some....nsfw ones, for the 31 days of Halloween, if I get around to it haha. 
> 
> Anyway, here's Archie, a recently dead guy. Cutie extraordinaire! Next I'm between the Headless Horseman, Death, or maybe just a skeleton? Give me your thoughts!
> 
> Hope you like it! xoxo

The forest was your calling, your home. You built your house yourself, smackdab in the middle, by a warm stream.

It was a cold, autumn night when you heard it. Whispering outside your window.

You peaked through your curtains.

Gravediggers, you realized, watching them carry a body out. They came out often, burying unclaimed bodies. It was a sad process, but it happened, unfortunately.

This one felt....weird.

There was something wrong with it. You closed your curtains tight and turned the lights off. You didn't want anything to do with it.

x

It was raining when it happened. You saw something out your window. You grabbed your umbrella and walked out.

Through wet dirt and leaves, you walked towards the movement you had seen. Much to your horror, you saw a _hand__. _

You froze, just staring at it. Suddenly, that hand began to move. In fear they had buried someone alive, you dropped your umbrella and ran to help. 

You grabbed their hand and pulled, only to tear it off completely. The hand, despite being very much amputated, still moved, squeezing your arm gently.

The earth in front of you began to move again, and the body crawled its way out.

A young man, no older than you, gasped for much needed air. At least, he thought it was much needed.

He looked around frantically.

"Oh God, _oh God, _where am I?"

You swallowed. "You're....you're in the forest..." You breathed.

He looked at you, pure white eyes wide in horror.

You waved at him, and pried his hand off yours. You awkwardly handed it to him.

He shoved it back into place, wiggling his fingers.

"This is a bad dream, right?" He asked, looking up at you.

You slowly shook your head, and he nodded, staring off into the fog of the forest.

You stood up, before hesitantly holding your hand out to him. "Hey, you don't have to go through this alone." You told him.

He looked at your hand, then you, before taking you up on the offer. Now that he was standing, you could only marvel at how _tall _he was. This guy was ninety percent leg!

Okay, that was an exaggeration, yeah, but still.

He was wearing a torn suit, and his black hair fell limply over his eyes as he looked at you.

You brought him home and gave him dry, clean clothes to wear. You didn't dare ask him how he died, despite being incredibly curious.

"My name is Archie." He told you.

"Y/N." You said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm freezing." He said.

You pulled a thick blanket over his shoulders, only to realize it probably wouldn't help. Still, you wrapped it around him.

x

"You're wondering how I died." He said. It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Kind of. You don't have to tell me, I know it was kind of sudden."

It was more than a month into this. Archie became a very dear friend to you. He stayed close to you, often sticking outside with you when you gardened, or held your yarn when you knit.

"I haven't been dead long." He smiled. "You graverobber, you." He joked.

You laughed, leaning against him. "Hey, I thought you were buried alive!"

"Well, here." He undid the top buttons on his shirt. His neck was cut from one end to the other. It wasn't bleeding or oozing anymore, thankfully, but it still turned your stomach.

It looked like it had been stitched up halfway, but whoever had been doing it stopped suddenly.

He watched you carefully. He didn't want to upset you, or frighten you.

"I...I tried to sew it up." He told you. "After they attacked me. I got away, but..."

"It was too late.." You said.

You took his hands.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, at least they put me in a suit."

"Didn't anyone tell your family?" You asked.

"No....they wouldn't have cared." He said, looking out the window. "I've always been a disappointment to them. I didn't get into a big college like my brothers and sisters, I didn't get married, and I had a dead-end job. I'm sure they were glad to have their useless son gone."

"Archie..." You said, touching his cheek and turning his face towards you. "Dead or not, you're here now. And you aren't alone, not anymore."

He smiled fondly. "Thank you, y/n.."

"Of course....Archie...if I may ask....who did this to you?"

His face twisted into a look of worry, knawing at his lip so hard you feared he would tear it. It wouldn't be the first time.

"One of my co-workers was interested in me. I didn't...return, her feelings. She told her brothers and their friends, and wouldn't you know it," he turned to you to smile, a bitter look on his sweet face. "They're a mafia family. Once they got word that someone upset their precious sister, that was it."

You thought it over. Not very good at their job, you thought. They didn't finish him off. Maybe it was a warning.

"And now, here I am. Dead, jobless, and pretty empty." He laughed, and looked at you again. "But I've got _you._"

And that was the only thing that mattered to him.

x

Overtime, he became less and less self-conscious. Sure, he completely hid his face and body when he went out, but he was still out, and with you, no less.

"I'm....glad I died." He told you over dinner. You ordered some takeout to go, and now you two were sitting together, watching a movie.

"What was that, Archie?" You asked, looking at him. His brow furrowed, and he put his food down, moving to completely face you.

"I....I said....I'm glad I died." He said.

"Why's that?"

"I never would have met you if I hadn't. And....I got out of my terrible job...away from my parents...and now I have _you._" He said it so honestly, it kind of hurt for a moment.

But once that washed away, you pulled him close, closing your eyes tightly.

"I love you _so much._" He whispered.

You pulled away to rest your forehead against his. "I love you too, Archie.." You moved to cup his face, and gave him a soft kiss.

He seemed perfectly content to lay with you, eyes fluttered closed, arms around your waist.

You ran your fingers through his hair. Sure, any other time, finding a corpse behind your house would be considered a horror story, but this time, it really worked out for both of you. And that's what really mattered.


End file.
